pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Amnesia - Custom Story
thumb|232pxWiększość z Was, słyszała zapewne o Amnesii - grze komputerowej osadzonej w konwencji horroru. Wcielasz się w kolesia, który musi opuścić przesiąknięty mrokiem zamek i przy okazji nie dopuścić do zwyciężenia sił zła. Nie mam jednak w zamiarach recenzowania tego tworu, przejdźmy więc do rzeczy. Twórcy gry umożliwili graczom tworzenie własnych przygód, czyli tzw. Custom Story. W necie jest tego pełno - począwszy od poważnych produkcji, będących nieraz lepszymi od samej podstawowej wersji, a skończywszy na krótkich i humorystycznych tworach. Jako iż ukończyłem podstawową przygodę i kilkadziesiąt innych, zacząłem szukać czegoś nowego - jakiegoś naprawdę mocnego i psychoryjnego dodatku. Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas... Skacząc po różnych forach internetowych, na jednym z nich natknąłem się w końcu na interesujący wątek. Miałem spore szczęście, gdyż temat został założony dosłownie kilka sekund przed tym, jak go znalazłem. Po chwili kliknąłem na odnośnik "game.rar". Tytuł nie brzmiał jakoś zachęcająco, a login autora był co najmniej dziwny - zzxnrtnbk4a. Wyglądało mi to na jakiegoś spamującego bota, ale cóż... Zdziwiłem się, kiedy po załadowaniu żądanej strony, co z moim łączem trwało kilkanaście sekund, wyskoczył błąd 404, co chyba oznaczało brak strony o podanym adresie. Zrezygnowany wróciłem na stronę główną i zjechałem na sam dół, żeby zobaczyć kto jest teraz online. O dziwo zobaczyłem przekreślony nick twórcy usuniętego przed chwilą tematu, co oznaczało, że został zbanowany. Kliknąłem w jego profil myśląc, że może znajdę tam coś interesującego. Żadnego awatara, sygnatury, danych osobowych, nic. Oprócz adresu e-mail. Zastanowiłem się chwilę i postanowiłem jednak wysłać mu wiadomość z nadzieją, że dowiem się czegoś o dodatkowej przygodzie, którą zamieścił. Wszedłem na pocztę i zanim kliknąłem "Nowa wiadomość" odruchowo przeszedłem do skrzynki odbiorczej. Były w niej cztery nowe wiadomości; jakiś spam, mail powitalny z forum i list bez tematu. Spojrzałem na nadawcę i w jednej chwili serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić. Był to e-mail owego użytkownika, do którego chciałem właśnie napisać. Szybko włączyłem link i rozczarowany spojrzałem na puste pole, w którym powinna znajdować się treść maila. Chciałem już zamknąć okno, kiedy zauważyłem, że nadawca dodał załącznik. Okazało się, że były to jakieś spakowane pliki w archiwum o nazwie "game". Pobrałem plik na dysk i szybko wypakowałem. Tak jak myślałem – była to jakaś custom story do Amnesii i byłem praktycznie pewien, że to ten sam, który przed chwilą usiłował zamieścić na forum. Opanowałem jednak swoje podekscytowanie i stwierdziłem, że odpalę grę w nocy, wraz ze znajomym. Szybko zapomniałem o wiadomości, którą dostałem, choć wyraźnie zaznaczyłem na forum, że mój adres e-mail ma pozostawać ukryty dla użytkowników. Wyłączyłem komputer i poszedłem opowiedzieć o wszystkim kumplowi. Szczerze mówiąc sam bym sobie nie uwierzył w to, co się stało, więc nie dziwiłem się Michałowi, który miał spędzić u mnie dzisiaj noc. Było coś około godziny 22:30 kiedy zakończyłem przygotowania do nocnego grania - zasłoniłem okna, zgasiłem wszystkie światła, przygotowałem jakieś kanapki oraz coś do picia i stanowczo zabroniłem komukolwiek z rodziny wchodzić do pokoju. Lubiłem taki klimat, kiedy zamierzałem oglądać lub grać w coś, co miało mnie przestraszyć. Odpaliłem laptopa, wkleiłem zawartość rozpakowanego wcześniej archiwum do odpowiedniego folderu i czekałem z uruchomieniem gry na Michała. Pojawił się na kilka minut przed 23:00. Zamknęliśmy się w pokoju i usiedliśmy przed biurkiem, wpatrując się w laptopa. Obaj byliśmy podekscytowani i w końcu, lekko drżącą ręką, kliknąłem dwa razy na ikonę Amnesii. Początkowo wszystko wyglądało normalnie - pojawiały się animacje przedstawiające twórców gry itp. Lecz kiedy tylko pokazało się główne menu, od razu zobaczyliśmy, że coś jest nie tak. Zamiast standardowego tła, obrazującego jakiś mroczny pokój i kawałek korytarza, widać było jakby obraz z czterech różnych kamer. Pierwsza z nich przedstawiała niewielkie pomieszczenie o białych ścianach i podłodze w tym samym kolorze. Na środku stał stalowy stół, do którego przypięty był zupełnie nagi mężczyzna, a wokół leżały dziwne narzędzia; jakieś noże, wiertła, obcęgi etc. Druga z kamer ukazywała jakby kamienną piwnicę, a w niej dziwną maszynę. Był to okrąg, w środku którego zamocowany był drewniany krzyż, zaś do niego przypięta była naga kobieta. Okrąg obracał się powoli. Kolejny obraz z kamery prezentował pokój podobny do pierwszego, z tym że ściany wyłożone były jakby materacami czy czymś w tym rodzaju. W środku znajdowała się jakaś mała dziewczynka ze związanymi rękami i zasłoniętymi oczami, błądząca po pomieszczeniu. Również pozbawiona była jakiegokolwiek odzienia. Ostatnia kamera monitorowała mały pokoik, w którego centrum ulokowano stalowe krzesło. Był do niego przypięty jakiś mężczyzna z workiem na głowie. Nie ruszał się, tylko siedział wyprostowany. O dziwo, ubrany był w ciemne jeansy i białą koszulkę z jakimś niewidocznym nadrukiem. Wszystkie obrazy wyglądały na stworzone za pomocą komputera, ale było w nich coś.. coś zbyt realnego jak na grę. Do tego żadna z animacji postaci nie powtórzyła się przez bite piętnaście minut, kiedy to siedzieliśmy w osłupieniu, wpatrując się w ekran. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie Michał zdołał coś powiedzieć. - Kurwa... - jedno słowo, gdyż żaden inny komentarz nie przychodził nam do głowy. Zdecydowaliśmy się jednak uruchomić dodatek. Spostrzegliśmy, że brakuje odnośnika "Continue game", co mnie lekko zaniepokoiło. Po kliknięciu przycisku "Custom Story" okazało się, że na liście nie ma ŻADNEJ gry. Nie ukrywam, wkurwiłem się lekko, bo tutaj była cała kolekcja ukończonych przeze mnie przygód. Obaj byliśmy rozdrażnieni brakiem jakichkolwiek plików i zdecydowaliśmy się na rozpoczęcie podstawowej rozgrywki w Amnesii od nowa. Wszystko uruchomiło się jak należy, jednak kiedy tylko zobaczyliśmy, gdzie nasza postać się znajduje, od razu wyczuliśmy, że nie jest to standardowa przygoda Amnesii. Czyżby pobrany przeze mnie dodatek zastąpił podstawową wersję gry? Na to wychodziło. Spauzowałem grę, rzuciłem się na oparcie krzesła i spojrzałem na Michała. Obaj wiedzieliśmy, że coś jest cholernie nie tak... Napiłem się coli i w milczeniu odpauzowałem grę, po czym rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, w którym znajdował się bohater. Wyglądało to na jakąś starą fabrykę; brudne ściany, z których poodpadała już biała farba, wokół porozrzucane drewniane skrzynki i liczne śmieci. Jedyne światło rzucała zwisająca z sufitu, gasnąca co chwilę lampa. Na przeciwległej ścianie widać było zarys drzwi. Ruszyłem przed siebie, a kroki postaci odbijały się echem w grze. Nie słyszałem żadnego podkładu muzycznego, ale i bez tego gra wydawała się wystarczająco straszna. Odnosiłem dziwne wrażenie, że skądś znam to miejsce i sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Michała, on również miał podobne myśli. Ogarnął nas lekki niepokój i narastał z każdym krokiem. Przed drzwiami leżała jakaś kartka, a na niej jakiś tekst. Podniosłem ją i po chwili na ekranie wyświetliła się jej powiększona wersja, co pozwoliło nam odczytać wiadomość. "Witaj. Kiedy przejdziesz przez te drzwi, będziesz miał możliwość udowodnienia, czy jesteś godzien wstąpienia w nasze szeregi. Zrób wszystko jak należy, a dostąpisz zaszczytu tytułowania się członkiem naszej Rodziny. W każdym następnym pomieszczeniu będziesz miał do wykonania pewne zdanie. Sprawdzimy, czy dysponujesz cechami prawdziwego Wyznawcy. Powodzenia." Niewiele z tego zrozumieliśmy, ale uznaliśmy to za jakieś krótkie wprowadzenie do fabuły. Otworzyłem drzwi i wyświetlił się ekran ładowania - żadnego obrazka, po prostu czarny ekran i napis "Zaczekaj chwilę...". Po kilku sekundach ponownie wcieliłem się w postać. Tym razem stałem w długim, ciemnym korytarzu. Widoczność była ograniczona do metra, może dwóch. Kamienne, brudne ściany, niski sufit i brak jakichkolwiek dźwięków - to wystarczyło, żeby strach zaczął nas stopniowo ogarniać. Nagle coś trzasnęło, a ja aż podskoczyłem. Odruchowo zatrzymałem grę i rozejrzałem się po pokoju. - Stary, wyluzuj, to tylko drzwi. Ktoś z domu wyszedł, albo wszedł... - na te słowa Michała jedynie skinąłem głową i przekląłem w duchu swoje tchórzostwo. Włączyłem grę i zacząłem powoli iść przed siebie. Cały czas mijałem te same brudne ściany jakiegoś budynku. Wyglądały znajomo, ale wolałem nie wypowiadać swoich myśli na głos w obawie, że mój kumpel jedynie mnie wyśmieje. Po kilku minutach wsłuchiwania się w monotonne kroki postaci zauważyłem, że po lewej stronie z mroku wyłoniły się jakieś drzwi. Wyglądały tak samo jak poprzednie i tutaj również na ziemi leżała jakaś kartka. Podniosłem ją. "Cenimy sobie wyobraźnię..." Tym razem nic nie zrozumiałem, ale stwierdziłem, że za chwilę wszystko się wyjaśni. Pchnąłem drzwi i natychmiast oślepiła mnie biel pokoju, w którym się znalazłem. Kiedy oczy przywykły do ekranu, bijącego teraz jasnym światłem, pojąłem, gdzie jestem. Było to pierwsze z pomieszczeń, które widziałem na tle głównego menu. I tutaj również na środku był stół z nagim mężczyzną, a wokół porozrzucane liczne narzędzia. Podszedłem bliżej i zrozumiałem, o co chodziło z tą wyobraźnią - miałem pociąć tego kolesia w jak najciekawszy sposób. Zdziwiłem się, że w ogóle w Amnesii jest taka możliwość i pochwaliłem w duchu twórcę dodatku. Złapałem za pierwsze narzędzie, jakie było pod ręką - duży, ząbkowany nóż. Zastanowiłem się chwilę i skierowałem niewielki celownik na palce mojego... pacjenta, że tak to ujmę. Moja postać jednym ruchem odcięła kciuk od ciała. I wtedy z głośników wydobył się głośny krzyk, a postać na stole zaczęła gwałtownie się wyrywać. Obaj z Michałem podskoczyliśmy, zaskoczeni tak nagłym przerwaniem tej monotonnej ciszy. Serca waliły nam jak młoty. Teraz, już drżącymi dłońmi, odcinałem mężczyźnie kolejne palce, uprzednio jednak przyciszając głos. Obejrzałem masę horrorów ze scenami grozy, więc takie rzeczy nie robiły na mnie większego wrażenia. Teraz jednak wszystko wydawało się cholernie realne. Po skończonej zabawie moja ofiara jedynie płakała żałośnie. Następnie odłożyłem nóż i wziąłem do ręki wiertło. Przyłożyłem ostrą końcówkę do kolana nieszczęśnika, po czym rozpocząłem wiercenie dziury. Tutaj ponownie wydobył się nieziemski krzyk, lecz byłem na to przygotowany. Szybko wydrążyłem po jednym otworze w kolanach skazańca. Następnie zrobiłem kilka równie chorych rzeczy; wyrwałem zęby, osmaliłem skórę palnikiem, okaleczyłem ciało nożem, połamałem nos młotkiem, rozciąłem policzki. Dawało mi to niezłą frajdę, a Michał siedział jedynie z boku i oglądał to z niesmakiem. Ostatecznie mężczyzna przestał się ruszać, a cała podłoga była pochlapana krwią. Wtedy zobaczyłem, że na przeciwległej ścianie znajdują się drzwi; albo ich wcześniej nie zauważyłem, albo pojawiły się wraz ze śmiercią mojej ofiary. Przed nimi leżała kartka. Odczytałem ją. "Wspaniale. Ale to nie koniec. Gwałt jest w naszym kręgu czymś normalnym. Pamiętaj o tym." Zdziwiłem się jak cholera, ale wiedziałem już, co się święci. Seks w Amnesii? Czy to aby nie przesada? Otworzyłem kolejne drzwi, spodziewając się już, co zobaczę. Moje przeczucia się spełniły - znajdowałem się w drugim z pomieszczeń, jakie widziałem na obrazach z kamer. Na środku stała opisana przeze mnie wcześniej maszyna - obracający się okrąg z krzyżem w środku, do którego przywiązana była naga kobieta. Powoli podszedłem do niej, wyglądała na nieprzytomną. Zobaczyłem, że jest możliwość interakcji z tą postacią, wiec kliknąłem "E". Postać uderzyła kobietę z pięści w głowę kilka razy pod rząd, a ta obudziła się z krzykiem i zawodzeniem. Dalej było tylko ciekawiej. Wyświetliła się animacja, nad którą nie panowałem. Mogłem jedynie przerwać działania bohatera, ponownie klikając klawisz. Z tej samej perspektywy, co przez całą grę, widziałem jak główny bohater gry gwałci dziewczynę, bijając ją przy tym po twarzy i całym ciele. Sceny rodem z jakiegoś perwersyjnego pornola. - Kurwa, wyłącz to pojebane gówno! - usłyszałem głos obok siebie. Byłem jednak zbyt wciągnięty żeby zareagować, więc kumpel po prostu odszedł od biurka i rzucił się na łóżko, wpatrując się w sufit. Zawodzenia i błagalne krzyki kobiety trwały przez dobre pięć minut, a ja przez ten cały czas nie przerywałem poczynań postaci. Po chwili ustały wszelkie dźwięki i spostrzegłem, że dziewczyna przestała się ruszać. Wokół ponownie było pełno krwi. Zatrzymałem grę i obróciłem się na krześle do Michała. Nie odezwałem się nawet słowem. Nigdy nie widziałem tak popierdolonego custom game do Amnesii. Ale chciałem dowiedzieć się, co będzie dalej. Jakie jest zakończenie. Drżąc na całym ciele obróciłem się z powrotem do laptopa i kontynuowałem grę. Znów to samo - pojawiły się drzwi, prowadzące dalej, a przed nimi zwitek papieru. "Bezwzględność..." Tylko tyle. Żadnej wskazówki. Wszedłem przez drzwi i znalazłem się w kolejnym pokoju. Ściany wyłożone były materacami, podłoga również. Po pomieszczeniu błądziła kilkunastoletnia, naga dziewczynka ze związanymi rękami i zasłoniętymi oczami. Płakała donośnie i wołała rodziców, których tutaj nie było. Przede mną leżał łom. Co za pierdolony psychol robił tę grę? Po chwili wahania, upewniwszy się, że Michał nie patrzy i nie będzie robił mi wyrzutów, złapałem za łom i podszedłem do kolejnej ofiary. Zatrzymała się i obróciła w moją stronę, nadal płacząc. - Mama? Tata? Proszę, pomóżcie mi... - urwała zdanie w pół i zalała się krwią, kiedy tępe narzędzie trzymane przeze mnie uderzyło ją z całym impetem w głowę. Upadła na ziemię i cicho mamrotała coś w stylu: - Przepraszam... Nie rób mi krzywdy... - jej głosik był cienki i słaby. Jeszcze kilka zamachów łomem i bez wątpienia padła martwa. Z rozpieprzonej czaszki wylewał się mózg, a białe materace zabarwiły się na czerwono. Kolejne zadanie wykonane, choć tym razem miałem niewielkie wyrzuty sumienia. Wszystko było takie realne... Powtarzając sobie, że to tylko gra, minąłem ciało i ruszyłem do kolejnych drzwi, nadal trzymając łom w dłoni. Kolejna kartka. "Wyśmienicie. Ostatnie zadanie." Znów całe gówno informacji, ale i tym razem wiedziałem, że sobie poradzę. Przekroczyłem ostatnie drzwi i znalazłem się w tym samym niewielkim pokoju, który widziałem na czwartym obrazie z kamery. Na środku stało stalowe krzesło, a na nim siedział mężczyzna. Podszedłem do niego. Na głowie miał worek, a jego biała koszulka wydała się jakoś dziwnie znajoma. Zignorowałem jednak to podświadome ostrzeżenie i rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Nie było w nim żadnego narzędzia, więc wywnioskowałem, że ostatnią ofiarę również muszę pozbawić życia łomem. Zamachnąłem się i uderzyłem mężczyznę w głowę. I jeszcze raz. I kolejny. Worek szybko przesiąknął krwią, a mój cel zmarł bez słowa. To chyba było najłatwiejsze z dotychczasowych zadań. Rozejrzałem się w poszukiwaniu drzwi, lecz znalazłem jedynie kartkę. "To koniec. Brawo. Witamy w Bractwie." I tyle. Gra się wyłączyła, wyrzucając mnie na pulpit. Wpatrywałem się tępo przed siebie. Z jednej strony byłem zafascynowany dodatkiem, który wprowadził dosyć ciekawe możliwości do gry, ale z drugiej czułem się dziwnie. Było mi szkoda tych ludzi. Zaśmiałem się cicho - przecież to tylko animowane postaci. Spojrzałem na zegarek, była 01:16. Chciałem już iść spać, stwierdziwszy, że dzisiaj już nic ciekawego nie zrobię. Włączyłem przeglądarkę, żeby wylogować się z poczty i spostrzegłem, że mam jedną nową wiadomość. Ponownie bez tematu. Zawołałem Michała i ten z niechęcią podszedł do mnie i przysiadł zrezygnowany na krześle. Otworzyliśmy ją – żadnego tekstu, jedynie cztery pliki wideo w formie załączników. Każdy ważył około 15mb. Pobrałem wszystkie naraz, co zajęło jednak chwilę czasu. Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu w obawie przed tym, co zobaczymy na filmach. Sekundy ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, minuty zdawały się wiecznością. W końcu pliki zapisały się na dysku. Cały drżąc, włączyłem pierwszy z nich. Naszym oczom ukazało się białe pomieszczenie, na którego środku stał metalowy stół. Na nim leżał jakiś mężczyzna. Zamarłem, a wnętrzności podeszły mi do gardła. To już nie była komputerowa animacja - to był autentyczny obraz z monitoringu. Widziałem przerażenie malujące się na twarzy Michała. Po chwili w kadr weszła niska, otyła postać. Ubrana była jedynie w krótkie, czarne spodenki, a na głowie miała maskę, przedstawiającą świńską głowę. Beznamiętnie podeszła do leżącego na stole mężczyzny i zaczęła odcinać mu palce... thumbNie mogłem nic powiedzieć. W głowie aż szumiało mi od natłoku pytań. Słyszałem, jak Michał zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy zobaczył pierwsze sceny filmiku. Dalej robiło się coraz gorzej. Zamaskowany psychol zaczął na żywca wiercić swej ofierze dziury w kolanach, a następnie okaleczał jej ciało. W tle było słychać krzyki, jęki i błaganie o litość. Żadnej reakcji ze strony oprawcy – po prostu nadal ciął. Filmik sam w sobie nie wzbudziłby takich emocji, gdyby nie fakt, że ten pojebaniec robił dokładnie to samo, co moja postać w Amnesii... Kiedy jęki ustały, mężczyzna po prostu odrzucił narzędzia i przeszedł do kolejnego pomieszczenia. I tutaj wideo się skończyło... Nie wiem jak długo siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Wiem tylko, że nie wiedziałem, co mam teraz zrobić. Na tym filmie zginął jakiś mężczyzna i nie wyglądało to na kadr z jakiejś wyreżyserowanej produkcji. Przełknąłem ślinę i spoconą ze strachu dłonią uruchomiłem kolejny plik. Ponownie znajome pomieszczenie i scena, którą tak naprawdę sam zaaranżowałem. Ten sam psychopata podszedł do obracającej się na krzyżu kobiety i kilkoma uderzeniami w twarz wybudził ją ze snu. Następnie ściągnął spodnie i zmusił swoją ofiarę do seksu oralnego, dotykał ją, uderzał z całych sił, szarpał za włosy, gwałcił we wszystkie możliwe otwory, po czym pozostawił martwą. Zwymiotowałem obok biurka. Michał nawet nie zareagował, tylko szlochał cicho z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Pierwszy raz widziałem go płaczącego, ale nie dziwiłem mu się. To wszystko było... Chore. Pojebane. Zostały nam jeszcze dwa filmy do obejrzenia i choć byliśmy już wystarczająco roztrzęsieni, wiedzieliśmy, że trzeba zobaczyć, jak to gówno się skończy. Resztkami sił włączyłem trzeci plik. W białym pokoju siedziała naga mała dziewczynka ze skrępowanymi kończynami i zasłoniętymi oczami. Skulona szlochała w kącie i wołała rodziców. Na sam ten widok do oczu naszły mi łzy. Wiedziałem, co ją czeka. Po kilku sekundach do pomieszczenia wszedł ten sam facet. W ręku trzymał łom. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi dziewczynka uniosła głowę i zawołała cicho. - Mama? - jej przyszły oprawca milczał. Przypatrywał się jej chwilę, a następnie podszedł do niej i z całej siły uderzył w głowę narzędziem. Dźwięk łamanych kości dobiegł do moich uszu z głośników. Widziałem, jak to niewinne dziecko pada na ziemię, a wokół głowy pojawia się czerwona kałuża. Kilka kolejnych uderzeń doszczętnie zmiażdżyło czaszkę i spowodowało wylanie się jakiejś galaretowatej substancji na ziemię. Ledwo powstrzymywałem wymioty. I tutaj wideo się zakończyło. Pozostawał ostatni plik. Ten, z którym wiązało się najwięcej pytań. Kim był mężczyzna w worku? Dlaczego nie krzyczał, kiedy był katowany? Najechałem kursorem na plik; tylko tak było można to sprawdzić. Kliknąłem dwa razy. Przez pierwsze dwadzieścia sekund widać było jedynie siedzącego na stalowym krześle mężczyznę. Nie ruszał się i jedynie po poruszającej się delikatnie klatce piersiowej można było wywnioskować, że żyje. W dwudziestej drugiej sekundzie drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł raz jeszcze zamaskowany kat, w dłoni trzymając zakrwawiony łom. Podszedł do mężczyzny i przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę. Liczyłem na to, że zdejmie swojej ofierze worek z głowy i ukaże jej oblicze. Jednak ten bez zbędnych ceregieli zamachnął się i trzasnął, pozbawił życia kolejnego człowieka. Odgłos łamanej czaszki ponownie wydobył się z głośników. Michał trząsł się na całym ciele. Obaj wiedzieliśmy, że te pliki nie trafiły do nas przez przypadek. To my zabiliśmy tych ludzi. Nie mam pojęcia jak, ale takie były fakty. Chciałem już zamknąć okno odtwarzacza wideo, lecz zauważyłem, że dzieje się coś jeszcze, co nie miało miejsca w grze. Psychol w świńskiej masce wyjął zza pasa nóż i zaczął oddzielać głowę od ciała. Biała koszulka ubrudzona była krwią. Tak znajoma, biała koszulka... Nie wiem czemu, ale w pewnym momencie poczułem nagły skok adrenaliny. Serce waliło mi jak młot, ręce drżały mi nieziemsko. Chyba powoli docierało do mnie, co tak naprawdę się stało... Wybiegłem z pokoju i gwałtownie otworzyłem drzwi do pokoju rodziców. Na łóżku leżała jedynie matka. - Gdzie... Gdzie tato? - zapytałem drżącym głosem ze łzami w oczach. - Ojciec? Wyszedł gdzieś w pośpiechu około godziny temu, a co? Coś nie tak? - zapytała spokojnym tonem. Usłyszałem wołanie z mojego pokoju i jak najszybciej tam pobiegłem. Michał stał przed biurkiem pokazując palcem na monitor. Był zapłakany i cały się trząsł. Powoli przeniosłem wzrok na monitor i zalałem się łzami. Spauzowana klatka filmu prezentowała mężczyznę podkładającego niezdarnie obciętą głowę do kamery. Głowę MOJEGO OJCA. To ja go zabiłem... Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Internet